


Lockers

by rico with a gun (Heterochromia_Mars)



Series: School's In (and Marlene needs a break) [2]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, POV Kowalski, POV Second Person, kicking lockers to make them open brought to you by: me reading and loving paranatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterochromia_Mars/pseuds/rico%20with%20a%20gun
Summary: The glare Skipper has Julien pinned in is murderous, to say the least.





	Lockers

"Are you kidding me? Not for a million years!" Skipper exclaims (which, for Skipper, is pretty much his default method of communication). "I've just got this locker battered the way I wanted. I've memorised all the best spots to kick to make it open faster. Hell, I haven't had to use a lock for the past year because the thing's too battered to open _unless_ you kick it in all the right spots! No deal." 

"Fine, have it your way," Julien sniffs. "But while you store your junky junk in your battered smelly locker of the junk, I'll be using my shiny, new locker over in the other building."

"If you think my locker's so junky and yours is so sparkly and shiny, why the hell do you wanna trade lockers?" 

Julien smiles and stops inspecting his manicured nails to pat Skipper on the head. "Out of the goodness of my heart," he says magnanimously. "Also, your locker is right outside of most of my classes, and carrying books to and fro is really cramping my style."

The glare Skipper has Julien pinned in is murderous, to say the least. (To say a little more, it could most likely melt steel beams if weaponised.)

"We're almost late for class, Skipper," you point out, mentally calculating the distance between your current position and your Biology classroom, and the likelihood of congestion in the halls as people make a last minute rush to their classes. "We could get detention. Or, more importantly, miss valuable learning time." 

Hey, you have priorities, and most of them involve filling your notebooks.

"The tall one is right!" Julien exclaims. "Not about the, eh, 'valuable learning time', or about the detention - although admittedly, detention is not my preferred method of past-ing the time. But about the being late!" 

Julien leans in and pokes Skipper in the chest, either ignorant of or wilfuly ignoring Skipper's ire. (Note: Julien appears to lack any kind of self-preservation instinct.) "If we don't get there early, the riff-raff nobodies will take up all of the good seats! Maurice, carry my books over to the desk on the lefty side of the room, the one by the window where the sun hits, you know the one." 

With that Julien sashays past the disgruntled Skipper and towards your shared next class, Maurice and books in tow. The four of you stare after them for a few seconds before Private speaks up: 

"So... I guess we should follow them?"

"I'd rather take my chances with detention, Private," Skipper tells him, and slams his locker shut with a kick.


End file.
